Past and Present
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: Twenty-two years ago Felix, Bridgette, and Erika; the past Miraculous holders were confronting an enemy named Temporal. Whilst in the present Marinette and Adrien were up against Chronogirl. [Full summary inside] Felix/Bridgette, Adrien/Marinette, OC/Nathaniel.
1. Chapter 1

**Past and Present**

A/N: Hello people in the internet and fanfiction. Got a new story, and yeah, it's Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm in deep ML trash since I've watched it and already having some overanalyzing thoughts as well as normal ones. But whatever, you're here for a story and I'm going to give it to you. Also, I'm not 100% sure if the name Volpina would be automatically be called who bears the Fox Miraculous if they are female, so for Erika I'm changing her heroine name to Neige, French for snow. Though the color scheme and design for the superhero clothes are lighter and Japanese inspired with a modern look. Another thing! Since Bridgette and Felix are there as well as Marinette and Adrien being Ladybug and Chat Noir, I will be typing down there name as opposed to their hero names. Confusion is very high if I go in that path. That's all, let's go!

Title: Past and Present

Genre: Adventure., friendship, romance.

Pairings: Marinette/Adrien, Felix/Bridgette, Erika(oc)/Nathaniel.

Summary: Twenty-two years ago Felix, Bridgette, and Erika; the past Miraculous holders were confronting an enemy named Temporal. Whilst in the present Marinette and Adrien were up against Chronogirl. As Temporal used his strongest attack in a last resort effort to beat the three heroes, and Chronogirl traveling into the past to fix her pocket watch, time came to a clashing influx and the past heroes are now in the present. [Semi AU after the Chronogirl episode.]

Chapter 1: Timey Wimey

{Paris, France 22 years ago}

This was bad. Very, very bad.

The roads of down town Paris was wrecked, cars were toppled over, people had gone and hid from the danger, and the three Miraculous holders were sporting nasty and heavy bruises as dust and their blood clung to them because of their fright with a strong akuma named Temporal.

The three of them were currently taking cover as Felix let out a painful grunt as he kept some pressure on the wound on his left side. Fortunately it was a shallow wound but still hurt like hell.

Bridgette looked at him in concern an Erika pulled out a bandage to cover his wound. "There. That should stave it off for a while.", said Erika as she took a lookout.

Felix grunted. "Thank you."

"How are you fairing you two?", Erika asked as her golden amber eyes glanced at the two before looking out for signs of the akuma.

Simultaneous groans was her answer. The fox heroine let out a dry chuckle. They were tired, but no matter how much they wanted to rest they can't, not until they turn Temporal back to normal. They have to get that sandglass from the chest of that steampunk robot of his first.

"Any plans?"

Bridgette looked up when Neige asked that question and bit her lower lip. She did have a plan in mind but it was not well thought out and risky. Butit seems to be the option they have left.

"I do. But the question is that are you able to do it, Chat Noir?"

Said male gave her grin, covering the wince that showed on his face. "If it ends this ridiculous and stressful day, then my lady, I'm all ears." Felix mad a point as he twitched his cat ears.

Bridgette nodded as she released a sigh. "Okay, first step of the plan; I need Neige to hit Temporal hard to grab his attention whilst Chat and I will grab for the sandglass."

Erika grinned mischievously, showing her pointed canines. "I like that plan very much."

Once confronting Temporal their plan immediately went into action. Erika distracted the enemy with her weapon, striking every opening she can find, not letting him breathe. And since she was the powerhouse out of the three of them she was happy to oblige in placing dents on that armor with a feral grin.

At the same time Bridgette and Felix went for the sandglass, dodging the massive hands that Temporal was controlling to swat them away. But his reaction time was slow because Erika was making it hard for him to focus on three moving targets. And Erika made a point when she swung her unbreakable wooden sword to the robots side.

Temporal roared in anger as he began attack Erika. Which was his mistake as he was seeing red when the fox heroine was taunting him, mocking him. He released his strongest attack; an large sand tornado. It was sucking everything in with its strong winds and suction.

Bridgette and Felix had successfully pried out the sandglass that Temporal noticed too lat6e as they jumped off him.

Breaking the sandglass, Bridgette quickly purified the now harmless butterfly. But the two had forgotten while they were in their mini victory-

They were still falling and was now being pulled in by the tornado that was still present.

The two screamed as Felix grabbed her outstretched hand. Grabbing her arm he pulled Ladybug close to him as they were still being pulled in by the tornado. In disbelief on how it was still there despite that his lady had already purified the butterfly.

He then felt a sudden tug. Looking down he saw that Neige had grabbed his tail as she grounded herself down with the help of her sword that she had plunged into the concrete.

"Hang on!" she screamed over the rush of wind with a strain. Adrenaline nearly gone as the exhaustion caught up but did not give in.

Who knows how long they were on that spot as the tornado was heading their way. It was beginning to disappear, Felix noticed. If Neige can only hold on a little long-

"Mérdé!"

The three heroes creamed as they were sucked in, and the second they were the sand tornado dispersed and disappeared. Leaving no trace of the fight or the heroes that saved the citizens.

They were gone.

But where?

 **TBC**

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue or…? That depends on the reviews and favorites, but if it doesn't get as much attention as it should I will just have to abandon this story if no one will tell me if it's good or not. Please give me your thoughts as reviews or comments. See you soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wow, seriously wow. Not even reaching 24 hours the story has caught faster than my other stories. An example is my United we Stand story. I would like to thank you guys so much for the awesome favourites, follows, as well as the reviews. I really had no idea that anyone would pay attention to this story, honestly. I hope to have more of your support in the future. Also, a heads up; I have work outside of this site so updates will depend from a week after an update to three weeks. Depends if my job demands my attention as well as life. Quick question, how is life fairing with you? Okay, enough. Last order of business is this;

 **Thank you to those who reviewed:**

 **Joy Foo0709** – I'm glad you did!

 **Timewarp321** – I am continuing it, happy? ^_^

 **miki-miki10** – Here you go, hun. Since you asked nicely.

 **RianeAkaria** – Then here is chapter 2 for you. Thank you. I'm happy that you like Erika. There will be more of her but not as much. I'm trying to keep her in the background as well as the same time in the spotlight in certain situations.

 **Guest** – Here you go, Guest. Whoever you are please type in your name so that I may differ you from others that will also comment without an account. Make sure to use the same name, k? I'm glad you like it.

 **Renesma602** – Thank you, sugar cube. Hope you enjoy this update. Again, thank you. ^_^

 **Thank you to those who added this to their favourite lists and following it:**

 ***Miki-miki10, lili2865, ZSingingKitten, Timewarp321, Shadowstar24, Sadielover1470, RianeAkaria, Renesma602, MustachePon-3, Memaiva, MVSwan, Kashizu, Joy Foo0709, The Legend of Zelda Fangirl, Hypertails7773, Goddess offspring-Gems, and Kann Duncan.**

So, that's all for now. Ready? Onwards!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Erika and the plot!**

Chapter 2: Timey Wimey part 2

{Paris, France 22 years later}

One Marinette purified the akuma that possessed Alix's left rollerblade everything returned to normal.

"It was nice that there were two Ladybugs to save the day." Chat Noir said with whimsy as he grinned her way.

Marinette smiled in return, thanking the heavens that she had turned Alix back to normal without casualties. Because that stunt he pulled when he protected her made her heart wail as he disappeared from existence. But he was here. He was alright.

She pointed at his chest and teased in return. "Ah, but now you have none." Throwing her yo-yo towards the buildings pillars she bids her farewell.

"'til next time, Kitty."

Adrien watched as she disappeared as he let out a longing sigh until he was snapped out of it by the warning his ring gave off. "Another day then, my lady."

Leaping towards the closest building opposite to where Ladybug disappeared to, Adrien had quickly gone without a trace.

It was only minutes when it happened.

A storm had came from out of nowhere. The dark clouds warned the people to head inside to avoid getting wet. Strong winds were picking up and no one seems to notice the sudden appearance of a sand tornado as the thing spit out its hitch hiker's unceremoniously to the ground before it broke apart and disappeared.

The three groaned as they tried to sit up and gather their bearings. Emphasis on tried.

Once they've sat up, they immediately noticed something different. How were they at the Luxembourg garden when they were fighting the akuma near Centre George Pompidou? Another thing was that it was in the middle of the day-though clouded, it was supposed to be late in the afternoon?

"This is really weird." Said Erika as she scanned the area, fortunate that no one was around.

"How can you tell? Seems to be the same to me.", said Bridgette as she joined Neige's side whilst rubbing her aching tailbone.

"I just...do." Erika admits but Chat gave a sniff that annoyed her. She roughly brushed her tail on his face and he gave an indignant yelp.

Felix grumbled as he spit something out of his mouth. "In all fairness it's best that we separate ways. The threat is over and done with for now. Also, we'll be transforming back into our civilian counterparts soon."

Mot a second later his ring as well as Ladybug's earrings went off.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you two then.", said Neige with a grin before she dashed towards the closest building and disappeared.

"I agree with Neige. I really need to get going." Bridgette admitted. She still had a lot of homework to do back home.

"And here I thought we could spend a little more time together, my lady." Chat teased as he wiggled his brows despite being behind a mask.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. Until next time, chaton." Running in a different direction, Bridgette swiftly disappeared and Felix sighed forlornly before he too ran away from any prying eyes that maybe still in the area as his transformation finally timed out.

Sighing, Felix headed home. It was close enough to walk the distance. Fortunately for him Plagg was all tuckered out and he didn't have to listen to his annoying blabbering. It was the other good thing after a stressful day.

He couldn't believe it. Would not believe it. But there it was...his home.

Well...more his father's but still.

But something was wrong with it. The first hint was the massive wall fence instead of the iron ones. And he was sure that that had not been there before and another thing, where were the guards? Sure there were security cameras but there were always guards stationed by the gate.

It was still his home but at the same time not.

Did that father of his do some major remodelling while he was away? Felix doubted that.

He quickly hid behind a corner as a security camera moved towards his direction and then opted to wake his Kwami.

"Plagg. Plagg, wake up!"

Said Kwami gave a startled yelp as he was rudely woken up from his power nap since Felix camembert on him.

"W-What? What's going on?!"

"Wake up you lazy Kwami. I need you to do a task for me." Felix instructed. "Something isn't right and I want you to go inside the mansion and investigate. Find anything that is amiss."

Plagg groaned. "But I'm so tired!" Felix rolled his eyes.

"You can take some camembert in the kitchen while you're at it. Now go."

The cat Kwami grinned at that and gave a salute, "Roger that." And flew inside the mansion. Leaving Felix to lean on the properties outer wall to think.

The wind suddenly picked up and it's wonder why it has not rained yet.

Closing his eyes to prevent any dirt to fly in them but gave a sudden yelp a something flew to his face.

Prying it off with an annoyed hiss, Felix was just about to crumple the newspaper and throw it to the wind when he saw something on the front page of the tabloid. Inspecting it his eyes widened in disbelief.

' _It couldn't be right. It had to be wrong!'_

Bridgette ran the lst few blocks leading to her and her parents' appartment complex. She was going to take a long bath and pass out on her bed once she gets home. Forget homework! She can barely keep her eyes open!

Yawning, Bridgette walked the last few distance. Walking around the corner she suddenly stops. She looked on with a slacked jaw. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"There is no way that was there before.", she breathed as she continued to look. Below the base of the appartment she lived in had a cafe. Also, when did the building undergo a new paint job?

Leaning on a lamp post she tried calm down and make heads and tails of the situation. But a small bell-like voice called for her attention.

"Bridgette, Erika is calling." Tikki whispered from behind the girls inner pocket of her blazer.

Said girl blinked. "Erika?"

The red Kwami nodded. "Yes. And it's urgent."

"Alright then." Bridgette let out a shaky sigh before hiding somewhere so that she can transform.

"I hope Erika knows what's going on, because I have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

Erika observed her home with a disbelieving look. It had only been that morning that she did her monthly house cleaning and there was no possible way that her home was covered in this much dust. It was flippin' thick!

Then a thought came to her and quickly went to check on it. Opening the secret compartment in her writing cabinet she sighed that it was still there and then decided grab a few franc's just in case before heading out to see more of what's going on and what was off. Walking a few blocks down from where she lives, Erika entered the 7 eleven establishment that doubles as a grocery store. Grabbing a bite to eat that was obviously going to be artary clogging and a dieters nightmare, she did not care she was starving.

Chowing down on her burger she began to read a magazine that she had randomly grabbed and read. She nearly chocked on her vanilla milkshake but saved herself of it coming up her nose. Reading the articl again Erika sis a double take.

"Oh no, no, no." Muttering she ten stood and went back inside to buy today's paper to see for herself.

"Mérdé...", she cursed, pushingg back some of her bangs. "I need to call those two, ASAP."

Abandoning her food Erika quickly ran to a secluded place where she can transform. She had rested enough. After transforming she jumped on the parisian rooftops whilst trying to call the others. Bridgette was the first to pick up. She told her that they are going to met up at Eiffel Tower. The same message was given to Chat.

Bounding from roof to roof the Eiffel Tower was soon in sight and Erika shortening the distance by the minute, it didn't take long for her to arrive and scaled the iconic monument. Once the rest arrived they were going to get to the bottom of what's going and why they were in April 15, 2015.

 **Omake**

Once the rest arrived they were going to get to the bottom of what's going-

[A group of pigeons flew in Erika's direction and promptly knocked her over the edge as she lost her balance.]

"Mérdé!"

What the? Who let the pigeons out?!

[Mr. Pigeon came running by.]

"I'm so sorry! I was just feeding them but they suddenly flew out."

Urgh...

"Uh, hello? A little help? I'm stuck in the safety net."

 **TBC**

A/N: What do you guys think? I swear that omake came out of nowhere. Okay, a heads up to you all. The next chapter may take sometime to put up, I hope you understand. I have bills to pay. XD So please tell me what you guys think and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Past and Present

A/N: Hey guys! Not dead yet. Sorry that I've made you guys wait for a long while for an update. Well here you go. The chapter that made you wait. I swear I have half a writers block when I did this it may not be all that good to be honest. But still please leave a review on how the story is and you may add your two cents about the story itself. Please enjoy. …I hope.

Thanks to;

HarmonyGirl567, Luna lover forever, , chocolatemilkandlollypops, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen (love your stories girl!), and Alex473. Our newest friends for this journey. Thank you for the fave and follow. Here is a cookie for you all! (::)

And thank you to;

Skyblossom26, Shiranai Atsune, NYuki-rin, and Renesma602 for the reviews.

Okay without further a due, chapter 3.

*~*✿ ミ 彡✿*~*

Chapter 3:

Felix expertly jumped from one beam to another as he was making his way up the Eiffel tower. Though he was happy to see his lady again but what he found out back at the mansion made him feel bitter. Landing safely at the top he saw that the other two we're waiting for him.

"Hey, what took you?", Neige tease, which ticked him off.

"Quiet you."

"Both of you cut it out. We have a problem on our hands. Like how we ended up here?" Bridgette stated with a wave of her arm towards the city of Paris. "In 2015?"

"That's a fairly simple question to answer." Neige said in a serious tone. "Temporals last attack."

"Be that as it may, I don't believe his attack was that powerful enough to send us twenty two years in the future." Felix's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"Chat's right, Neige. It doesn't explain how it happened.", said Bridgette adding her two cents.

The fox heroin sighed and pushed her bangs back. "Well, there has to be an explanation."

"Well we can't find any answers with just standing here. We need to find some clues."Bridgette proposed.

" Ah~ my lady is so smart." Felix flattered which earned him an eye roll from Ladybug and a sly smile from Neige.

"Sure, unless you're looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Oi." Calmly shot back.

This made Bridgette smile. "Well, we better get start-"

A loud explosion erupted east from where they were.

"But first we need to take care of that.", said Felix.

"Can we make it?", asked Bridgette seeing as how it's a fair distance from where they are.

Neige contemplated before blowing a flying kiss. A golden sphere the size of a baseball floated within an arms width away before she struck it with her sword.

Mist appeared from where the orb was and in it's place was a flying carpet.

"All aboard."

Bridgette's eyes had stars along with an awed expression whilst Felix was deadpanned.

Getting on the carpet the three of them flew towards where trouble brew.

TBC

A/N: Short one I know. Sorry been busy as of late. Hopefully the next one will be a little longer. So until then bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my God, I am so sorry everyone. I've kept you waiting for a while-six months. My life has been very troubling as of late and it made me very stressed. Something happened and my parents are fighting and it's effecting us quite negatively. So pardon my choppy chapter. I'll make it up in the next one.

Thanks to; ZephyrDrake, PokeCaptain, Carthage5, catyscitty and Mygothicvalentine for their favorites and follows.

And thank you to; Guest, Phoenix dragneel, CeriseRCharming, Someone and Shiranai Atsune for their reviews.

*~*✿ ミ 彡✿*~*

Chapter 4:

'Two Akuma attacks in one day? Hawk Moth must be on a roll.' Marinette thought as she jumped from roof top to roof top as well as her yo-yo aiding her on getting to the Akuma sighting.

It was a few minutes later that Chat Noir joined her along the way.

"How lovely it is to see you again, my lady."

"No time for flirting, chaton. We need to take care of this Akuma first."

Adrien sighed but his lady was right. He can flirt after they do their jobs first.

*•~*✿*~• •~*✿*~•*

Bridgette, Erika and Felix arrived at the scene but stayed from a distance to asses the situation.

The we're at La Patinoire de l'Accorhotels Arena, one of the local skating rinks in Paris.

The trio looked from their hiding place to see the one who was Akumatized. He was a teen of fifteen years with his blonde hair slicked back, his attire was of a figure skater. It was overly flamboyant and showy. He skated so fluidly on the ground and concrete as he did in the rink but they saw that his skates were leaving a trip of ice. His skates were the ones producing the frost and ice. That was their target.

The three were about to put their main strategy in motion: distract then attack.

But before they could even start a red yo-yo came from out of nowhere and tied myself around the Akumatized victims legs. And with a hard yank the teen fell on his face but not without skidding and then crashed into a wall of a store.

Felix winced. "Merde. That had to hurt."

It was then the three saw two silhouetted figures on the opposite roof from where they hid. When they clearly saw who they were Bridgette and Felix tensed and went ramrod straight. Erika blinked in shock and surprise. There were now two pairs of Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris.

"Well now. At least this explains our situation a little clearer. Your predecessors are protecting Paris twenty-two years from now." Erika let out a nervous laugh as she saw that two of her teammates said nothing as they watched this generations Ladybug and Chat Noir fought the Akuma.

They continued to observe as the present Chat uses his Cataclysm and proceeded to rot the concrete that the Akuma skated on. But said Akuma laughed as he said that whatever the kind of surface he skates on it will always be as smooth as ice for him.

Felix face palmed. "Why did he use his attack early in the fight?" He was not impressed by the present Chat. Not at all.

Erika gave him a disapproving look. "You're being quite hypocritical there Chat. Did you forget that you also make the same mistakes too?"

Felix flushed as he bristled and hissed at Neige's direction.

"The present Chat is leaving. The present Ladybug is going to fight the Akuma alone until he recharges back his Kwami's strength." Bridgette informed the two as well as stopping their quarrel at the same time.

"This is bad. The Akuma is strong and she's on her own for the while. And we can't help her without raising any suspicions."

"What if I go and help her?" Felix suggested. Although it was not his Ladybug he was not going to see the heroine get hurt because of his predecessors actions.

"No, I'll go." Erika stated as she climbed up the roofs edge.

"If my hunch is right and that the two of them appeared at the same time as the two of you did, they already know the difference between them. And if this times Ladybug notices our Chat and not hers it will spill trouble for us when we decide to introduce ourselves to them." Erika finished her explanation to her two young teammates.

Felix was about to protest but Bridgette held him back. "Chat, she's right. We'll stand out to the crowed too much. It will cause panic once Paris finds out there are two Ladybugs and Chat Noirs."

Felix sighed. "You're right as always, my lady."

Bridgette turned towards Neige. "Go on. But we'll help when we need to."

Erika nodded before leaping away from roof to roof to follow the villain and heroine.

Bridgette then turned to Chat. "Let's go but we have to keep our distance."

Felix nodded as the two of them followed their teammate.

*•~*✿*~• •~*✿*~•*

Erika quickly and skillfully jumped the roofs to follow the present Ladybug and Akuma.

"Run, run, run, little bug! You can't run from me forever!"

"That's what you think, Bladez!"

Erika heard the two argue as Bladez attacked Ladybug bug with slashes of ice. But said heroine rapidly spun her yo-yo that it created a shield that blocked and destroyed the attack. But the next one that Bladez used had Ladybug trapped in ice.

"No!"

"Hahahaha! Time to hand over your Miraculousl, Ladybug!"

That was Erika's cue. "Heads up!"

Her unannounced arrival had Bladez and Ladybug automatically look up from their spot to see a blue and white blur.

Bladez quickly jumped back as he narrowly avoided getting hit by the intruders weapon. And before Marinette could even sense of the situation she was freed from her ice prison.

"I'm afraid that going toe to toe with me on ice is not a brilliant move."

Marinette saw that young woman and her eyes immediately caught her tail. If it even was one. But it was swaying...

The young woman wore a Japanese styled outfit with modern influence. A dress styled shihakusho that was mainly white with dark blue inlaids, her pants were a frosty blue that hugged her legs as well as knee length two inch white boots. Aside from the fluffy tail she saw, a pair of fox ears atop her head that blended very well with her frosty blue hair. She also noticed the fingerless gloves that she wore and the ten foot wooden sword?!

Marinette looked back to see the silver blue mask on her face, hiding her identity to the world as bright amber colored eyes stared down on Bladez.

"Who in the world are you?!" Bladez angrily retorted as the familiar butterfly mask outlined the teens face.

Erika glared. "My name is Neige; the fox Miraculous holder. Also know as Le renard des neiges de Paris*."

" Le renard des neiges de Paris?"Bladez scoffed. "Like a weak fox like you could best against me!"

Erika smiled. "Want to bet on that?"

Bladez right eye twitched before letting out a cry before attacking. Five shard ice blades flew towards her.

"Look out!" Marinette screamed in horror as the blades quickly approached their target. But Neige surprised her, Bladez and nearby bystanders that were there as the fox heroine swatted away the attacks with only her right hand!

"Wha-?!" Bladez staggered back as he saw Neige just smile. Marinette was slack jawed as well as the rest of the bystanders.

*•~*✿*~• •~*✿*~•*

Up on the rooftops Felix was repeatedly banging his head on the shops roof door as Bridgette merely laughed nervously.

"Well..." She began. "Look at the bright side: she isn't even using her full strength."

Felix only groaned.

*•~*✿*~• •~*✿*~•*

Marinette watched on as this... Neige was up against Bladez like it was child's play while she and Chat had a hard time.

"My lady!" And speaking of Chat...

"Ah, looks like your partner is here. I'll leave you two then."

"Wait!" Marinette called out to her as she was about to leave. She didn't know why she did but she wants answers.

"Who are you really? And why did you help me?" She asked as Chat was by her side but mostly in front to block Bladez from reaching his lady.

Neige merely smiled. "I know that you seek answers, dear, but now is not the best time. The trust between my team and yours are still nonexistent. But hope that you learn to trust us. Like you two, we are here to protect Paris after all."

With those parting words, Marinette watched as she disappeared over the roof of a building. Before she could continue about their meeting they had to purify Bladez first.

*•~*✿*~• •~*✿*~•*

"What in God's name were you thinking?!" Felix screamed in Erika's face, but she skillfully ignored him in favor of watching the present heroes free the victim and purified the Akuma.

"It was called intervention, Chat. And besides, did you have a better plan in mind? Because I couldn't see it."

The fox bearer calmly shot back.

Felix bristled, making his messy hair more messy.

Erika rolled her eyes as she swatted her tail in his face. Felix instinctively hissed and swatted away her tail.

Bridgette sighed. Really those two.

"Anyway!", she spoke up and the two stopped fussing on the other. "As well and dandy things went, we still haven't figured out anything on how to get back home."

She turned to the two. "Not to mention that we have no place to stay. My home is no longer there." Bridgette sighed sadly.

Felix nodded. "My home is also unavailable."

The group was silent until Erika said, "I may have a solution, but... There maybe a slight problem because of it."

"What do you mean, Neige?" Questioned Bridgett.

Said girl sighed. "I have a place that we can all stay. But the problem is we have to live under the same roof. Meaning that we might reveal our identities to one another."

Felix bemoaned. "Ah, merde!"

TBC

*The snow fox of Paris.

A/N: Hey everyone. How did the chapter go from my months of absence? Hopefully it's alright, I was running on steam when I typed it. Please tell me on how I did. Also the next one will be posted two to three weeks from now. I am inspired enough to type again and hopefully will keep me going in the long run. Hope to see you all soon. Ciao.


	5. AN 1

Hey guys care to give a girl some help? This isn't an update unfortunately. Sorry. But anyway, I've already decided that Felix, Bridgette and Erika have jobs since there seventeen and a year or two older than the Miraculous cast since Marinette and Adrien as well as their classmates are either 14 or 15. I already have an idea on what Erika's job will be but what about Felix and Bridgette? But if you guys want the classic 'new/transfer students' troupe then Bridgette and Felix should change their appearance but not too much and the three older heroes should have separate classes. Erika already knows who they are behind the mask but keeps it a secret hence it was mentioned that Bridgette knows Erika about being Neige. So I will let you guys have a part in this because I think it's not fair of me to write anything without listening to some of you guys. I'm very thankful that you gave my fic a chance.

here are the FULL names of the characters in Adrien and Marinette's class. Excluding said two of course.

Juleka Couffaine

Rose Lavillant

Nathaniel Kurtzberg

Max Kante

Le Chien Kim

Ivan Bruel

Alix Kubdel

Mylene Haprele

Marionette Dupain-Chang

Alya Cesaire

Sabrina Raincomprix

Chloe Bourgeois

Adrien Agreste

And it has been confirmed that Chloe will be the Bee miraculous holder but I don't know the little ones name yet. But since this fic will be AU onwards I will mention this. Hopefully I go far enough into this story before season two comes out.

... And I just jinxed myself.

See you guys soon on the real update.

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys have no idea how much I scrapped and rewrote this chapter. I was running on steam guys I deeply apologize the long update. But hopefully I will get the next one up as soon as I post this chapter. I also hope that you guys don't mind too much on their cover in the modern time. I was gunning towards the whole exchange students thing but that's quite overused but still usable situation.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

*x*X*x*

Chapter 5: Commissioned

 **-A month later-**

"Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay!", Monsieur Vincent ecstatically instructed as he took pictures of Adrien and his new co-model; Erika.

At first Adrien and Vincent we're going to work with another spoiled-I mean high-spirited young model but were proven wrong when she was very professional on the photo shoots. And contrary to her looks she was very sweet and kind as well as helpful when there were a few mishaps that happened that we're caused by some jealous fans of Adrien's when Vincent caught sight of a few. But the young woman just smiled and shook it off. Now that was what he calls strictly professional.

Adrien quickly befriends her when he found out that she did not see him for being an Agreste but just Adrien.

The two were having quite a fun time modelling the new spring designs his father's company was releasing soon. Paired up with some of the newest accessories that her small boutique produced.

It amazed Adrien that only being opened for two weeks, the trend setters of Paris were already wearing their brands for all the world to see. Also, a one Chloe Bourgeois pranced around the school wearing a pair collection of a sardonyx and diamond necklace and earrings. They cost a pretty penny to be sure.

Imagine her horrid surprise that there was also inexpensive and beautiful crystal collection in the boutique as well. Made Adrien's day.

Packing up since the photoshoot was finished, the two models thanked and bid goodbye to Monsieur Vincent.

"Good job today, Adrien.", said Natalie before she addressed the other model.

"You as well, Erika."

"Merci, mademoiselle Natalie.", said Erika with a small smile before she added,

"If there is anything else that is needed for the spring collection, don't hesitate to call the boutique."

Adrien raised a brow, "Are you sure, Erika? I heard that you just finished making the accessories you brought today. You simply can't make anymore on such short notice."

The girl smiled from the boy's concern. "That is true, but there is nothing wrong making two or more accessories, given the proper time to make it."

With this, she gave a side glance towards the glasses wearing woman, who gave her a nod of response.

"Of course. We will give you enough time before the deadline, miss Erika."

Said female nodded. "Alright.", she paused and smiled at Adrien.

"See you, Adrien. Hopefully we'll get to model again soon."

Exchanging good laughs, they separated. Adrien heading towards the next thing on his schedule and Erika meeting up with two of her companions.

xXx

Arriving at Boutique de Cristaux Givrés*, Erika was met with a young woman by the counter. Her dark hair fell behind her in loose braid as a green and gold hairpin shaped like a Fleur de Lys was clipped between her bangs and forelock on the left side. She wears a teal and turquoise sleeveless button up dress, white jean pants and a pair of navy blue knee high boots.

Her pastel blue eyes brightened when she saw who entered the store.

"Erika! Was the shooting okay? Did anything happen?", she asked as she did every time the blue haired girl went out on said shootings.

"Yes, Bernadette. Nothing bad happened except the occasional jealous Adrien fan girls here and there. I feel bad for that boy.", Erika replied. Though one would notice her calling Bridgette, Bernadette. For identities sake she and Felix changed their civilian names for fake aliases as well as what they would normally look outwardly.

Things didn't go as planned when Erika, a.k.a Neige, told them that they were going to live under one roof and would have to reveal each others identities.

Imagine her surprise on Felix and Bridgette's upsurge on that particular subject. Saying something along the lines of revealing their identities to their most beloved and important persons.

Felix; wanting to one day reveal who he was to his beautiful Ladybug, a.k.a Bridgette.

Bridgette; wanting to reveal herself to Felix, a.k.a Chat Noir.

Oh how Erika's sides hurt so much on their reasonings. Oh, if only they knew!

So, they all agreed that on the changes Erika had set up for them. If they can't agree on revealing themselves as they are, then they have to change there outlook, along with sticking to the aliases they created.

The two agreed though begrudgingly.

Thank god for separate rooms with built in bathrooms.

Though there was some things Bridgette needed to talk about to Erika. Like how will Chat react to revealing herself. Erika comforted Bridgette on this one, saying that Felix does not know her personally. And though Bridgette doesn't like it she relented and will trust Erika on her judgement.

Bernadette sighed. "Well that's good. Still can't believe the teenagers here in this day and age."

Erika giggled and shook her head. "A lot can happen in twenty two years, mes amis." Then she breathed out a sigh.

"So, is Luca back yet?", she asked and the dark haired girl blew a raspberry.

"No. And he hasn't talked to me at least once today! Hard to believe he's the same Chat we worked with all those times."

The blue haired girl gave a sympathetic smile as her friend crosses her arms. Patting her shoulder in comfort picked up a sketch book after she returned the jewels she brought at the shooting back on display.

"Don't blame him, Bridgette. He's just out of his element that's all. We all are. We just need some time to get used to the situation."

Said girl huffed. "Yeah, yeah."

Erika looked back at Bridgette as she paused by the office door. She signed before saying,

"How about I try talking to him later after dinner? Will that ease your mind?"

"Sure.", Bridgette groaned before shyly asking,

"Will we have a crêpe cake for dessert?"

Erika laughed and nodded. "Pistachio and vanilla cream with roasted peaches. Got it."

Bridgette sighed once Erika entered the office. It was also then that the door opened and she saw Luca coming in.

Felix, or in this case Luca, unconsciously adjusted the strap of his messenger bag. His crystalline blue eyes glanced at Bernadette before wandering elsewhere.

"Is Erika back yet?", he asked.

And this made Bridgette perk up, her face gave a slight pink on color and heart beat racing in excitement. He was talking to her. Finally!

"Uh...yeah. She just, uh...just came back.", she replied awkwardly as she scratched her nape.

"Hmm.", Felix nodded before heading towards the office.

Once the door closed Bridgette stared and gaped like a fish for a minute of two. Then all of a sudden she squealed and did a little dance, unaware of a few confused people outside the store looking and seeing the dark haired employee dancing.

xXx

 **-A week later-**

"Um... Excuse me?", Erika repeated, unsure of what she and her two friends heard.

Their boutique was entertaining a guest that day. She was a stalky looking woman but not overly so. Her olive brown hair with specks of white was tied up into a bun. She wore an off white colored long sleeved blouse paired with an ash gray pencil skirt and black heeled shoes and her green eyes were behind black rimmed glasses.

"I would like to commission your talents in making jewelry for the props needed in the movie adaptation of my book.", she repeated, this time showing them her said book.

The cover was simple in aspects in appearance, but the visual and art design for the cover was surprisingly eye-catching. The background was an open galaxy with stars and a planets dotting its mystifying canvas, but it has this almost stain glass pattern, as if it represented something but don't know what it was. Next to that was the seven characters in the foreground. Three males, four females, varying different ages. Their attires were futuristic with a fantasy twist. If one looked closely, they all had different jewelries and accessories on their person.

There was a pendant, a medallion, a hair pin, an ornate ring, a necklace, two cuff bracelets and a crown.

And judging from the cover, those were the exact same accessories they will be commissioned in doing. This will be interesting.

"As you can see, the characters, the main ones, have these special accessories that have a special power. Ones that can bend time, materialize and power over crystals, the power of healing, power to manipulate nature, power to manipulate bodies of water, and the power to manipulate the darkness and reality. There are others, but the are commissioned elsewhere.", the woman, who introduced herself as Johanna, paused before continuing.

"I came to this place because your boutique has received several hundreds of positive reviews from jewel critiques online. And with the materials you use as well as the humble prices on some of your items, I thought that this was the best place to go to."

 _'Because of the quality-quantity we have that made sure she wasn't scammed by some jewellers with weighing more on quality than quantity.',_ Felix thought. There were many out there that take advantage of situations like these.

His eyes narrowed. He was not unfamiliar such as these.

"I see.", Erika muttered before adding, "Before we start with the prices, may I have the designs of these jewelries and accessories?"

Johanna flustered as she scrambled on retrieving the detailed sketches from inside her bag. Not expecting the owner to comply on the spot.

"H-Here they are."

Taking the sketches from the woman's hand, Erika unfolded them to see said designs. She wasn't unaware that the other two were looking over her shoulders.

Bridgette was very impressed. The designs were in such detail that they might just pop out of the paper. The accessories were drawn on either sides to show their dimensions.

"They are impressive, Madame Johanna. Who designed such amazing work?", Felix complemented as he looked closely on the ring and its design.

The woman blushed in crimson. "That w-would be me."

Erika smiled as she was finished looking through the sketches. "These will do nicely, Madame. If you don't mind exchanging contact numbers, we will discuss the prices and materials on a later date after I have discussed it with my suppliers."

"Oh! Not at all, not all!", Johanna quickly wrote down her personal number as well as her employer and close friends just in case she couldn't be reached on the paper and pen she was provided with. And in turn, Erika gave the woman their store number, email and their contact numbers as well.

As they shook hands, Erika added, "It will be a pleasure working on such projects, Madame Johanna. You will receive a call from me soon. You will not be disappointed."

"I really hope not. This is the biggest opportunity I've had in my entire life." Johanna stammered with a smile. Thanking them again before she went her way.

It was quiet in e boutique for a couple of minutes before it was broken by Erika. Who picked up the sketches as well as her bag.

"Alright you two. I'm going out to get in touch with some people for the materials needed. Think you can man the boutique for a couple of hours? And if I'm not back yet, you can close up the store and we'll meet back at home."

Bridgette nodded. "No problem. You can count on us!"

"Just hurry up and get going already." Huffed Felix, who only made Erika laugh before she went out to get things done.

Now with just the two of them there, it quickly went awkward. Bridgette then made a motion of manning the front whilst Felix mumbled about something on their taxes and bills.

But if Erika had stayed long enough, she could have seen how the two exchanged random conversations. They were still awkward, but they still talked to one another.

*x*X*x*

A/N: Oh cripes, can it be anymore bland? Again sorry for the blandness. But hopefully the next update is a little more enjoyable. See you soon. Adieu.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: ... I got nothing to say. There is no excuse. I've just been physically and mentally exhausted these months that I had no urge to type a new chapter, not even a short one. It was that bad. Life is just fucking me and my life right now. On another note this chapter happens during the M. Pigeon/Mr. Pigeon episode.

Thanks to those people who faced and commented this story. Sorry that I couldn't type your names, I was in a hurry with this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

*x*X*x*

Chapter 6: The first time meeting

\- A couple days later -

Erika sighed as she took a break and sat on a nearby bench. She needed a change of pace after working on those orders from miss Johanna. Already finished two out of the many more.

Groaning as she stretched her limbs and sighing as she got the kinks out, she leaned back and enjoyed the clear sky and the gentle breeze passing by.

Closing her eyes, Erika let her mind think on the materials she needed to buy again because she was a couple meters short on silver foil as well as the silver and gold wires to be used on the chain links and the pattern designs.

A groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes again.

"I need something to eat.", she muttered before leaving her spot and walk towards the nearest store, which was fortunately a bakery that was apparently near a school.

She smiled as she read the sign. " Dupain-Cheng bakery. How quaint."

Entering she was bombarded by the wonderful smell of baked goods.

"Good day to you, young miss. Welcome to our humble bakery. What would you like today?", said the woman by the counter with Asian origins. Erika smiled.

"Hello there miss. Do you happen to have macaroons for sale?", Erika inquired as she looked around on the displays and shelves.

Sabine smiled and nodded. "Why, yes. Fresh out from the oven just an hour ago. Would that be assorted or a specific flavour?", she asked.

"Assorted please, in a large order. And could you please add to my order that flan tart? Whole and sliced please?", Erika smiled.

"Oh! Is there some friends coming?", Sabine happily chatted as she packed the macaroons and moved to get the tart to slice it.

Erika smiled wider. "Actually, I'm going to be eating it on my lonesome. I haven't eaten lunch yet, and I really haven't eaten much on breakfast this morning. I've been very on the last couple of days on a customers order that my mind sets itself on a single track unless I'm actually forced away from it."

From the woman's surprised looks Erika continued with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "You would be surprised, I actually have a high metabolism. Whatever I eat in bulk just goes through me quick. I already get asked about it a lot of times."

"...Huh.", Sabine said, for truly, what could she say? This was practically surprising. Shaking her head she smiled as she packed the tart away with the macaroons.

"That would be two hundred and thirty eight euros ( 238.00)."

Giving the money to the woman, she bid her a good day before leaving. But not before she caught a young teenager that was nearly the spitting image of Bridgette running out of the bakery's entrance in a hurry.

"Huh. Interesting.", was all she said before she went towards La Seine to relax and eat before she could continue with her work.

Arriving there after buying a bottled water or two, she sat down on a bench before eating the tart first. She was hit with the delicious melts-in-your-mouth texture as the tart flooded her taste buds.

"Mon dieu, it's been a while since I had a tart this good. Unfortunate that I can't make one, always a disaster.", she mused before taking another slice to eat and enjoy the scenery.

Several minutes passed along as Erika ate all of the tart and decided to bring the box of macaroon back to the boutique to share with Felix and Bridgette. Throwing away her trash in the bin, she left La Seine to take a train that will take her to 13 Rue d'Amsterdam.

"I have to get to Rue Latérale quick if I want to get back before dark.", she decided as she started to jog towards her destination. But then quickly deciding on taking a taxi was the fastest, so she quickly went towards a shortcut she knew just two blocks down from where she was.

Once there Erika went down a corner then turned to another. Passing an open market she then jogged the last distance before taking a sharp left turn.

The result of her shortsightedness ended with her colliding with someone that was just going about their day.

"I am so sorry! I was in so much in a hurry that I didn't see where I was going.", she apologized as she picked up the materials the person dropped because she bumped into them.

"No no, it's okay! I wasn't looking either. I was busy getting stuff for the chapeau melon contest at our school today.", said a male voice, obviously from a teen.

Once done picking up some of the materials, Erika turned and smiled at the teen. Face flushed from embarrassment.

For Nathaniel, he too flushed red, from both embarrassment and because of the really cute girl that he bumped into. Well, she bumped into him, but whatever!

It was really unusual for anyone with the hair color she had. A pretty shade of sky blue, not to mention the color of her eyes, too! And she definately was not from around here. He'd recognized her if she even attended Collège Françoise Dupont.

"Here you go.", she said as Erika gave the red head his stuff. Stuttering as he thanked her.

She shrugged. "No problem, it was my fault anyway."

She then checked the time on her wristwatch. "Oh, I have to go. I'll be going now..."

Nathaniel blinked before he stuttered his name. "N-Nathaniel! Nathaniel Kurtzberg!"

"Erika Lemaire. As our first impression about each other was a total flop, it's nice meeting you." Shaking each others hand of mutual understanding on their circumstances.

"Y-Yeah, you too, E-E-Erika-"

Their conversation, if it was even a conversation at all, was rudely cut off when people near and around them began screaming and running away to hide.

The both of them looked up when a large shadow passed them, and Erika barely pulled Nathaniel away from the white and disgusting projectile that was thrown their way.

"Merde, that had better not be what I think it was.", said Erika as she saw multiple large flocks of pigeons going about the area.

"It must be another Akuma. Weird and strange things happen when someone is turned into one!", said Nathaniel as he grabbed Erika's hand and ran towards cover when another projectile of pigeon poop was dropped.

Said female made a disgusted face. "Yeah, no kidding."

Nathaniel grabbed her hand again and followed the slew of people going inside a shop to hide.

Using this to her advantage, Erika slipped her hand away from the red head and lagged behind so that she can find a place to hide and change.

"E-Erika! Erika, wait!", Nathaniel's voice called out but she ignored it and turned down an alleyway.

Once alone without any prying eyes, Trixx came out from his hiding place, inside Erika's belt bag.

"Ready?", said Trixx. Erika nodded in response.

"Trixx, transforme-moi!"*1 , blue fire and mist enveloped Erika as the trigger words escaped her lips. Her shihakusho materialized first then her fingerless hand gloves and boots. Her mask came next as well as her ears atop her head, making her hair turn in a more lighter shade, and then her tail.

Once done, Erika leaped up towards to top of the building she was hiding behind and began to corral the pigeons with the help of her doubles, leaving two to make large bird cages to fit the flocks without harming them.

This went on for a couple of minutes before she received a call from Bridgette.

"I'm a little busy right now, Bri."

"Where are you right now?", was Bridgette's voice on the other line from Erika's yin-yang pendulum.

The vixen hero dodged the poo-poo projectiles as she corralled another group of pigeons in another cage. "Where do you think? What about you two? Did the birds reach there, too?"

"Yup. The store is full of people hiding from those buzzards! And me and couldn't even get out without the people pulling us back in! You're on your own for this one, Erika. Sorry.", Bridgette said regretfully. And Erika can actually hear Felix hiss on the other side of the call.

"Don't be, Bri. Its not it hasn't happened before in the past. No pun intended.", Erika said with a short laugh before yelping and barely dodged pigeon excrement that was aimed at her face.

"I'll call you back later. I have to deal with these birds first."

"Sure thing. Be careful, Erika."

Ending the call, Erika and her copies continued their work in caging the pigeons.

Down by the streets and stores, the people were watching in awe as this new hero took control of the situation with a well experienced finesse.

Nathaniel's eyes brightened. Sure Ladybug and Chat Noir were amazing but this new hero was incredible! Not saying that Paris' two well-known hero's slouches, it was just that this fox heroin had an air of professionalism that makes you leave no room to argue.

The bord catching went on for at least twenty minutes before an stream of familiar pink energy and ladybugs flying around Paris, fixing the damage whatever the Akuma did.

Sighing in relief, Erika raised her free hand up and clenched it. The action made the cages of ice and her copies disperse in tiny crystalline pieces of ice that fell elegantly down onto the streets. The civilians hiding inside the stores and buildings came out once it was over and were in awe of the little snow crystals falling on them and around them. People, mostly the children that were present laughed happily and tried catching some of them and even chasing one another in the cool crystal shower.

Happily smiling at her handiwork, Erika quietly left the civilians to their own devices and let her little parting gift make them at ease after the Akuma escapade.

xXx

\- The next day... -

The sound of utter groaning could be heard inside the office slash workshop as Erika was facedown on the table. She made a mistake in the bracelets design after HOURS of already getting it thus far,

"I'm going to have to start all over."

Picking up a new silver solder sheet, she placed it on a template of the right wrist size before starting to shape it with a padded hammer.

It wasn't even five minutes when a knock came from the door before it opened.

"Erika, there's a package for you.", Bridgette said when she came in, a small wicker basket full of bluebells and lavender flowers and some expensive bon-bon's, original and assorted, and Bridgette's mischievous grin.

Erika frowned in definite confusion. "Uh...those aren't for me, are they?"

"Well, it says so in the card!", Bridgette said in obvious giddiness when she showed said card in her hand.

This time, Erika made a face as she took the basket from her friend, setting it on the table to read the card.

 _To Mademoiselle Erika,_ _You did amazing rarlier yesterday_ _I look forward to your next endeavor._

By then Erika was already standing from her chair, tense and she glared at the card.

"Bri, next time a package or any this is delivered with no name or return address, get rid of this.", she hissed as she gave Bridgette the basket again.

Said girl looked uncomfortable, "Why, what's wrong?"

The older teen looked serious but there was a bit of uncertainty on her face.

"Someone might be on to me."

TBC

A/N: Umm...review?? How was the chapter after 3 months of not updating? I think it's bad.

*1 "Trixx, transform me!" - this was my default trigger sequence on Erika's transformation because my English version is lame. It was originally "Trixx, time to get mischievous!" Suggestions on it??? Of you can and want of course.


End file.
